1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal-feeding devices and more particularly, to a pest-proof animal feeding device for containing and dispensing pet or other animal food into a feeding area and sealing the food from ants, roaches, snails and other pests, while enabling a pet or other animal to access the food. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the pest-proof feeding device is characterized by a generally dome-shaped housing which is divided into a posterior food storage compartment and an anterior food access compartment having a food access opening which is reversibly sealed by a pivoting food access panel. In one embodiment, the housing is threaded on a food bowl and the food storage compartment is loaded with pet or other preferably pelletized animal food through a threaded opening provided in the apex of the housing. Some of the food contained in the food storage compartment is dispensed into the food bowl and a pet or other animal accesses the food in the bowl by pushing its head against the food access panel to pivot the food access panel into the food access compartment from a normally closed position sealing the food access opening. As the animal eats food from the bowl, additional food is dispensed by gravity from the food storage compartment into the bowl to replace the food eaten by the animal. When the animal is finished eating and removes its head from the food access compartment, the food access panel returns to the closed, sealing position such that ants, roaches, snails and other insects or pests cannot enter the bowl. A handle is typically molded or otherwise attached to the housing for ease in carrying the feeding device. In another preferred embodiment, the food bowl is formed integrally with the bottom of the housing.
One of the problems associated with using conventional pet food bowls and other devices for feeding pets or other animals is that ants, roaches, snails, rats and other pests or insects frequently enter the pet food bowl or feeding device containing the food and contaminate and/or eat the animal food. The pest-proof feeding device of this invention is designed to be sealingly mounted on a pet food bowl or may be constructed with a food bowl formed integrally therein, and includes a pivoting food access panel which is normally located in a closed, sealing position to prevent ants, roaches, snails, rats and the like from entering the food bowl and scavenging and/or contaminating the food. The food access panel is pivoted open by the head of an animal to access the food in the food bowl and when the animal is finished eating and removes its head from the pest-proof feeding device, the food access panel returns to the closed position to again seal the food in the food bowl from pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known in the art for containing food to feed a pet or other animal. U.S. Patent No. 3,121,419, dated Feb. 18, 1964, to Russell F. Gillespie, describes a "Pet Feeder and Waterer" characterized by a food and water container which is normally protected by a cover adapted to be moved to an open position by the weight of a pet on a treadle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,141, dated Apr. 20, 1971, to Frederick R. Elkins, discloses an "Animal Feeder" characterized by a feed box having a sliding access door which is biased upwardly by a counter-weighted, pivoted platform which slides the access door downwardly to a feeding position responsive to the weight of an animal. An "Animal Feeding and Protective Device" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,051, dated Jun. 14, 1977, to Roy L. McKinney. The device is characterized by a housing having side walls enclosing a space adapted to receive a feeding dish for an animal. An access opening is provided in one of the side walls, which walls are preferably inclined at an acute angle for receiving and supporting a correspondingly-shaped food dispenser having inclined sides. A lid is provided on the housing to prevent unauthorized access to the feeding dish by an unauthorized animal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,976, dated Jun. 28, 1983, to Thaddeus Novak, discloses an "Animal Feeding Apparatus" which supports feeding dishes at an elevated level and protects food contained in the dishes. The apparatus includes a housing having a roof portion which extends over a raised shelf. The shelf includes apertures into which the bottom of the feeding dishes are inserted. A cover overlays the shelf and is pivotally secured in the housing such that it can expose the feeding dishes responsive to operation of a treadle mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,228, dated Mar. 19, 1985, to John H. Scott, describes a "Dog Feeder" for protecting and preserving food or fresh water which is to be accessed by a pet. The dog feeder includes a food or water vessel, an insect-isolating tray and a closure for the vessel. The tray surrounds the vessel in the form of a moat and the closure is hinged to the vessel and may be lifted by the dog's nose for permitting the dog's access to the vessel's contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,291, dated Jul. 28, 1992, to Sharon D. Justice, details a "Pet-Feeding Station" for cats or other small animals. The feeding station includes an open-bottomed enclosure which rests on a floor and surrounds one or several feeding dishes. At least one opening is provided in the enclosure to give the animal access to the food dishes. A transparent trap door provided in the top of the enclosure permits easy inspection and access to the food dishes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pest-proof feeding device for containing food for an animal and sealing the food from roaches, snails, ants and other pests while enabling a pet or other animal to readily access the food.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-contained, pest-proof feeding device which may be removably mounted on a detachable or integrally-mounted food bowl having a bowl interior or food compartment to enable a pet or other animal to access food pellets contained in the bowl interior while preventing pests such as ants, snails, roaches and the like from entering the pet food bowl and scavenging and/or contaminating the food.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pest-proof feeding device characterized by a generally dome-shaped housing which is divided into a posterior food storage compartment and an anterior food access compartment having a removable food bowl and a food access opening which is reversibly sealed by a pivoting food access panel, such that a pet or other animal can pivot the food access panel from a normally closed position to an open position located inside the food access compartment and eat pelletized food contained in the food bowl as additional food contained in the food storage compartment is dispensed by gravity into the food bowl to replace the food eaten by the animal.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a pest-proof feeding device characterized by a dome-shaped housing having a posterior food storage compartment, an anterior food access compartment having a food access opening reversibly sealed by a pivoting food access panel and a food bowl having a bowl interior or food compartment integrally molded with the bottom end of the housing for containing pet or other pelletized or granular animal food which may be accessed by a pet or other animal through the food access opening.